MR WU
by summer0611
Summary: kehidupan Huang Zi Tao sebagai pelayan keluarga Wu. TaoRis, KrisTao, YAOI / BOYS LOVE / BOYxBOY, School Life.
1. Prolog

**MR. WU**

**Author : Summer0611**

**Title : **

**Cast : TaoRis, others**

**SUMMER 0611**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROUDLY PRESENT **

* * *

**"**Jelaskan kenapa harus aku yang mengabdi kepada mereka? bukankah hidup kita sudah makmur? atau ayah terlilit utang dengan keluarga Wu?"

**"**keluarga huang turun menurun mengabdi kepada keluarga Wu, sekarang saatnya kamu menggantikan ayah, nak"

.

.

.

.

.

"kau siapa? maaf tuan Wu mengatakan selain keluarga / tamu tuan Wu dilarang masuk"

.

.

.

.

"Kau siapa seenaknya berbicara seperti itu?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"dasar jelek, lihatlah mukamu menjijikan"

.

.

.

.

"wufan, kamu dan zitao papa daftarkan ke sekolah yang sama"

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SATU SEKOLAH DENGAN ITIK BURUK RUPA ITU? T-I-D-A-K!"

.

.

.

.

.

"WUFAN!"

**TBC OR DELETE?**

**Annyeong saya author baru disini, mohon bantuannya**

**saya tunggu reviews sampe 10+ baru saya lanjut^_^ **


	2. Chapter 1

**MR. WU**

**Author : Summer0611**

**Title :**

**Cast : TaoRis, others**

**SUMMER 0611**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

* * *

**"**Tao, ayah pulang"

"Ayah! apa kau bawa makanan?"

"Tentu saja, tuan Wu memberi makanan yang ada dikulkasnya untuk kita"

"Wahh"

"Kau sudah belajar, nak? Bagaimana lombanya? apa kau menang?" tanya ayah bertubi tubi

"sudah ayah, tadi siang pengumuman lomba keluar dan aku dapat juara 2, uh sayang sekali padahal aku sudah belajar serius" ucap Tao dengan nada kecewa

"Juara atau tidak juara ayah tetap bangga padamu, nak"

"Hehe"

"Yasudah kau siapkan saja dulu makanannya, ayah ingin mandi"

.

.

.

.

.

Beginilah kehidupan keluarga Tao, sederhana dan bahagia, walaupun hanya mereka berdua tetapi keluarga ini sangat bahagia. Kemana ibunya? Ibu Tao pergi bersama laki laki lain, tetapi dibalik itu semua Tao menjadi semangat belajar, bekerja membantu ayahnya, dan bahkan menjuarai beberapa lomba akademik dan non-akademik, Yah.. Tao bisa dikatakan jenius.

"Tao, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"sudah ayah, ayo makan bersama"

Dan mereka makan dengan tenangnya sambil diselingi canda & tawa

"Tao, ayah ingin berbicara padamu, ayah harap kau setuju ne"

"Bicara apa ayah? katakan saja" ujar Tao sambil melahap nasinya

"Ayah mau kamu menggantikan ayah, bekerja di rumah tuan Wu"

**1 detik...**

**2 detik...**

**3 detik...**

"Iy- MWOOO?!"

"aishh, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu Huang Zi Tao -_-" omel Ayah

"Jelaskan kenapa harus aku yang mengabdi kepada mereka? bukankah hidup kita sudah makmur? atau ayah terlilit utang dengan keluarga Wu?"

"Keluarga Huang turun menurun mengabdi kepada keluarga Wu, sekarang saatnya kamu menggantikan ayah Nak" jelas ayah panjang

"uhmm, baiklah ayah akan aku pikirkan" ucap Tao sambil membereskan peralatan makannya dan kembali ke kamar untuk belajar

.

.

.

.

.

**KRINGGGGGGG**

"Tao, bangun nak, nanti kau telat" teriak ayah dari dapur

"MORNING SEOULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" teriak Tao tidak kalah kencangnya

Dan ia bangun sambil membuka jendela kamarnya, sekilas ia melirik jamnya

"ah masih jam setengah 8" gumam Tao

**1 detik..**

**2 detik..**

**3 detik..**

**"ah masih jam setengah 8" **

"MWOYAA?! JAM SETENGAH 8? AKU TELAT!" teriak Tao yang buru buru menyambar handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi

"AYAH KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKUUUU?" teriak Tao (lagi) daridalan kamar mandi

Sedangan hanya geleng geleng melihat kelakuan anaknya yang lemot itu(?)

"aishh anakku"

"ayah ayah, Tao sudah telat, Tao pamit byeee!" ujar Tao cepat sambil menyambar rotinya

.

.

.

.

.

"aku telat aku telat=_=" ujar Tao sambil merutuki dirinya

Ia melongok ke kanan ke kiri memastikan kalau tidak ada guru satupun yang menjaga pintu

"ahh aman" desah Tao lega

"MR. HUANG ZI TAO, siswa teladan, telat 15 menit. apa yang membuat mu telat ?" sahut suara yang mengagetkan Tao

"a-anu, saya bangun telat"

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN! LARI 10 PUTARAN!"

"b-baik,ssaem"

**10 putaran?**

"baiklah" Tao menghela nafasnya dan menjalani hukuman dari sonsaengnim

.

.

.

.

.

"aigoo, lihatlah panda hyung kathian thekali dia" ujar pemuda bernama sehun dari kelasnya

* * *

**TBC **

**Maaf yaallah saya nulis pendek sekali =_= kepepet waktu juga ini yaampun maafkan sayaT_T **

**ohya, maafkan saya kalau update lama, soalnya minggu depan saya UKK ==**

**saya lagi buntu ide didepan komputer.**

**ada yang mau saran? saran please kalo mau ngasih saran**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW yaa, jgn siders juseyo ^_^**


End file.
